


just two surfer dudes havin a good time

by jeongham



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, baekhyun eats sand, chan is a pupy, in cali, lapslock, they at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: who knew snapbacks were such bullies





	just two surfer dudes havin a good time

baekhyun slides his shades over his nose as the sun glares into his eyes. it's quite annoying. just like the nagging feeling in his chest.  
from under a hot pink umbrella, he watches chanyeol fall off his board for the millionth time. he resurfaces and starts paddling towards the shore, and the nagging feeling to just confess, tell him how you feel, you idiot, grows in baekhyun's chest. he twists his snapback so it faces the front, to shade his eyes from the sun, and chanyeol's glowing physique.  
as chanyeol, who's supposed to be his best friend and not make him feel like a naked mole rat, approaches their eyesore of an umbrella, baekhyun suddenly feels exposed and awkward. his arms haven't moved from behind his head, but they feel wrongly placed. he uncrosses and recrosses his legs anxiously.  
"hey," chanyeol says, picking up his sandy snapback and putting it on, "the sun's so hot! almost as hot as you, man."  
they both laugh, avoiding eye contact because that was awfully homo of chanyeol, and baekhyun's cheeks burn because he can't decide if chanyeol's being truthful or just joking. chanyeol's surfboard thunks to the sand and he plops himself down next to baekhyun. they smile stupidly at each other for a moment before baekhyun asks, "have you ever tried, like, hanging ten?"  
chanyeol's brow furrows under the brim of his cap. his hands play with sand and he hangs his head, "yeah, but you've seen me. i can barely surf regularly."  
"still better than me," baekhyun grins.  
they stare at each other for a while longer, until baekhyun thinks he's being totally obvious and not bro-like at all. he gazes out at the silky, deep blue waves swarming with surfers. when he turns to sneak another glance at chanyeol and his super hot muscles, chanyeol's still staring at him. baekhyun's cheeks burn although neither of them has moved a muscle. his chest feels like it's going to explode and yell to the entire world that he's in love with park chanyeol and has been ever since he can remember. and right then and there, he decides he can't take staring at chanyeol's sparkling eyes and adorable ears and tell himself chanyeol is strictly just a bro. taking off his shades, he heaves a huge breath that he's sure chanyeol and everyone on the beach noticed.  
"chanyeol?"  
chanyeol's eyes seem to glow brighter under the shadow of his snapback as he answers expectantly, "baekhyun?"  
baekhyun squints against the sun's glare. he studies chanyeol's curious expression and tries to subtly inch into a position that will make his escape easier if this happens to go totally wrong.  
"dude, i... chanyeol, i- i like you. full homo. all the homo. ok, i'm gonna blast now-" baekhyun's cheeks are on fire, and he bolts up, turning to run. but suddenly he feels a hand clamp on his calf and he's falling face first, earning himself a mouthful of sand. he rolls onto his back, spewing sand everywhere. chanyeol is crawling on top of him, where everybody can see, under their hot pink eyesore of an umbrella, wearing the biggest shit eating grin baekhyun's ever seen in his entire life.  
"i- i like you too, man! a whole lot," chanyeol exclaims, hovering like a big puppy over baekhyun, who is pretty sure he has a double chin right now, and who's cheeks are burning hotter than the sun.  
baekhyun can barely register what's happening as chanyeol's rippling golden arms cage him in and their faces are suddenly mere centimeters apart. their eyes flutter closed, mouths parted as they finally enjoy the moment they've both been waiting for forever. but their lips never make contact, because the brims of their snapbacks do instead.  
"for fuck's sake," chanyeol whines, ripping off his snapback and hurling it somewhere far away. and then their mouths are together in the best, sandiest kiss either of them have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading <333


End file.
